She's A Rebel
by nix.mixx.94
Summary: What do you do when you are a delinquent, your father is a cop and the man you are falling for is his rookie? Read. AMxSS Many More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the academy they say everyday as a police officer is filled with tough decisions and new challenges you need to face. You serve and you protect. A couple weeks ago we were still at the academy, now it's the end of the first week as a rookie. Nothing major has happened, only a couple of speeding tickets and DUI's.

'2 male suspects and a female seen leaving the scene of a break and enter. Subjects were last seen on the corner of Jane and Finch. Requesting officers.' Came over the police radio.

"1519 responding." Officer Tommy McNally, my training officer responded to the call. He turned on the sirens and we sped up. Finally, we get our first real take down.

"Swarek, in these situations we don't know in the subjects are armed but we have to assume they are so get ready to draw your gun at a moment's notice." I nodded. Officer McNally stopped suddenly. "Let's go Swarek, I will go see if we can find more information and you see if you can see the subjects anywhere."

I walked over to my friends and fellow rookies Oliver Shaw and Frank Best.

"Do you guys know anything about these subjects? I need to get some points with McNally." I asked them.

"Maybe if you didn't follow everything to the letter he might think you would actually be able to think for yourself." Luke Callaghan, a rookie who no one really liked, told me. I glared at him.

"I asked around and witnesses say that there were two guys, average height and weight, well build and wearing black hoodies. The girl was describes at brunette, 5 foot 7 wearing all black." Shaw told me.

"Thanks buddy." I patted him on the back.

"Swarek," McNally called me. "I need to head back to the barn; Boyko is going to give you a ride back to the station in a bit."

"Yes sir."

I was walking toward the house when I caught a glimpse of a girl. I could see her brunette hair and brown eyes staring at all the cops around, like she was looking for someone in particular. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled at me. I was about to smile back when all the sudden she took off running. That was when I noticed that she had a black hoodie on and match the description of the suspect. She didn't look over 18. I started running after her. She was heading down an alley. I reached for my radio.

"This is Officer Swarek, Suspect spotted; I am currently chasing her down an alley just off of finch."

I continued following her. I was within 10 feet of her. She threw off her hat and ran into an abandoned building. I entered the building and couldn't see any sign of her. I drew out my gun and started walking around.

"Hello." I said. No response. "Why don't you come out." Still no response. "I think I'm just talking to myself here. Of course she is gone, why would a criminal listen to a cop." I kept rattling out. I heard a giggle. I looked up and saw the source of it.

"I like you, your funny." She told me. She was sitting on the second floor with her legs hanging over the edge. I could see her long brown hair matted a little from running. She was wearing a pair of black leather pants and a black button down top with a silver design on the side. She reached behind her for something.

"Hands where I can see them." I yelled out. She laughed even more.

"Rookie?" she asked. I stared at her. "I can tell. You see you have this certain jumpy attitude to you." She stood up. I gripped my gun a little tighter. "It's okay Officer, I'm just going to come down the stairs." She put her hands up. She stopped right in front of me, I couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to shine. She had a pierced eyebrow and a bunch of piercings on her ears.

"Swarek." She said.

"What?" I replied shocked, how did she know my name?

"It's on your tag." She giggled out, it sounded like angel's singing. I shouldn't feel like this for a criminal. I am a cop. She put her hands out, that is when I noticed she had a tattoo on her wrist of some foreign symbols.

"Are you going to handcuff me, or am I going to have to do this myself?" she asked with amusement clearly in her voice. I think she knew i was staring at her. I put my gun back in its holster and grabbed out my handcuffs and handcuffed her.

"What's your name Swarek?" she asks me.

"Swarek." I reply without thinking. This girl really affects me.

"Your first name? Swarek Swarek?" she looked at me humorously.

"Sam." I said.

"Sam." She repeated. It sounded so nice coming off of her lips.

"How about you, what's your name?" I inquired.

"Drea." She replied.

"Why did you give in so easily?" I asked her as we started walking back towards the scene.

Drea shrugged, "A little extra points with your T.O wouldn't hurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. I hope you are enjoying this story. I don't own Rookie Blue. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and I can answer them. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

This morning I knew something was going to be different. I had one of those gut feeling I usually get, although this time it wasn't a bad one, it was a good one. My father always says to trust your gut, it is usually right. My dad should know, he's a cop.

Today was Friday on the thanksgiving long weekend, which means NO SCHOOL. I doesn't really matter much to me since I rarely ever go, but this just means I won't get bugged for it. My best friends Rhys and Mark called me up yesterday and said that they found a house to hit where the owners left for vacation and wouldn't be back until Monday. Rhys worked on surveillance for a couple of days while tactics were left to me and Mark.

We were in Rhys's basement. It was decided that we would hit the house around 11 in the morning. Rhys was to disable the security system while I pick the lock. We were inside when all of the sudden the alarm started going off.

"Rhys, what's going on?" I asked.

"Crap. Drea, Mark you guys need to get out of there. The house had a backup system in case someone hacked into it. The cops are on their way."

We all bolted out of the house and went running; we were about a block away from the house.

"We need to split up." Mark said.

"Agreed." Rhys said. We all went our different ways. For some reason my gut started getting the same feeling again. I started to walk back to the scene. I hid behind a tree that backed up towards a house that was on sale, so no one would see me. I could see my dad just left in his cruiser, his rookie wasn't in the car which means he probably got called to the station. I looked around at the scene and saw a couple of my dad's friends.

You think it's ironic that a cop's daughter was a criminal but it's actually really fun. I respect cops and what they do but being on the other side has more adventure and more risk. Right now I guess you can say I'm going through a rebellious phase, it's been going on ever since my mom left us 4 years ago when I was 14.

I skimmed the crowd and noticed all the rookies. My dad always said it was fun to break in new rookies. I noticed one was looking at my direction, our eyes caught. He was hot, I'm serious here. He had that rugged sexy look to him. I noticed he was looking me over so when he caught me eyes again I smiled and ran off as fast as I could. I could hear him start to run after me. I heard him running after me, he was probably 10 feet behind me. I was smiling so wide. I took off my hat and went into the abandoned building. Rhys, Mark and I have been here partying many times, so I knew it pretty well. I went up the stairs and onto the second level. He was confused as to where I went. I was very intrigued by him and couldn't help but admire his looks.

"Hello." I heard him said. I didn't respond. "Why don't you come out." He said. I was trying my hardest to keep in my laughter. "I think I'm just talking to myself here. Of course she is gone, why would a criminal listen to a cop." He was rambling. I couldn't keep it in any longer and I let out a loud giggle.

"I like you, your funny." I told him. My phone started buzzing in my pocket and I knew it was probably Mark or Rhys checking to see how I am doing. I reached back for it without thinking

"Hands where I can see them." He yelled out. I laughed even more, you could just smell the rookie coming off of him. I couldn't help myself.

"Rookie?" I asked. He stared at me confused. "I can tell. You see you have this certain jumpy attitude to you." I stood up and could see the grip on his gun tighten. "It's okay Officer, I'm just going to come down the stairs." I put my hands up to show him I didn't mean any harm. I stopped right in front of him. I could tell he was looking at my eyebrow piercing. "Swarek." I said. I realized my dad's rookie was Swarek, he was talking about him last night.

"What?" he replied shocked. I now know what my dad was saying; rookies are fun to play with.

"It's on your tag." I giggled out. I put my hands out for him to cuff. "Are you going to handcuff me, or am I going to have to do this myself?" I asked. I could tell he was staring at me. He finally snapped back to reality and put his gun in his holster and grabbed his handciffs and cuffed me.

"What's your name Swarek?" I asks him.

"Swarek." He replied.

"Your first name? Swarek Swarek?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sam." He said.

"Sam." I repeated. I likes the sound of that. Sam Swarek.

"How about you, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Drea." I replied.

"Why did you give in so easily?" He asked me as we started walking back towards the scene.

I shrugged, "A little extra points with your T.O wouldn't hurt." I know my dad will be surprised he caught me. Usually I don't let the cops get me. My dad knows I'm not exactly the model citizen but I haven't been arrested for anything yet. That's the plus of having a cop as a father; you get out of some pretty sticky situations with a slap on the wrist and a promise never to do it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Canadian Thanksgiving.

Hope you enjoy reading it..

* * *

Chapter 3

The car ride back to the station was pretty uneventful. Sam was sitting in the passenger's seat and I could see him staring out the window, he looked deep in thought. Jack Boyko, a fellow officer and one of my dad's friends was driving the car.

"Hey Boyko," I broke the silence, "Can you turn some tunes on?" I put on a giant smile as he looked at me through the rearview mirror. Sam looked at me and I made a face at him. He chuckled.

"Drea, when you stop riding in the back seat then you can put music on." He replied. I scoffed at that. We arrived at the police station a couple minutes later. Boyko and Swarek exited the cruiser, leaving me in the back seat. Sam opened my door and helped me out.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a fake British accent. He smirked at me.

"No problem, mi lady." He said too quiet for Boyko to hear. He grabbed a hold of my arm, you know those times when people say they felt a spark when someone touches them, well they are crazy. The only way there could actually be a spark is if an electrical charge passed through them. Other than that it's just their imagination. When Sam touched my arm I could feel a fire burning inside of me. He led me to the door that enters the booking room.

"Swarek, I need you to go help Best in the bull pen searching for the other two suspects." No other that my father, Tommy McNally told him. Sam turned towards me one last time and nodded his head and left.

"Andrea McNally, what do you think you are doing?" I winced at the use of my full name.

"Well I seem to be heading towards the booking room." I retorted. Boyko had just gotten a promotion to Staff Sergeant so he now made a lot of decisions.

"Drea, I think we need to have a serious talk here." Boyko said. He led me towards his office. My dad following behind us. ". Drea, I know you are a good kid. I don't want you to waste your life on a couple mistakes. I know you must be going through a tough time but this has got to stop. Your dad and I have been talking and we have come up with two options for you."

"Drea, either you go to jail for 5 years for breaking and entering or you sign up and attend the Police Academy in 10 months' time." My dad said. I nodded along. Since I was a little girl all I ever wanted to be was a police officer. I still want to be one but I figured with my record it wouldn't be possible.

"But wouldn't my record stop me from getting in?" I asked.

"We have talked to some people there and they have agreed to the deal. You have to keep straight from now on. This is your last chance to McNally. If you screw up that's it. I will give you a week to decide what to do." I nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled. I walked out of Boyko's office and headed out. I walked 15 minutes until I reached my house. I spent the next few hours trying to think of what to do.

It was the Tuesday after the October long weekend. School is starting back up today. I spend the weekend making my decision, I figured if I was going to go for it I could at least try and attend school to get into good habits. I had a shower and got dressed into my favourite outfit; My retro 1980's red plaid mini skirt, my black t-shirt with a rib cage and a red heart in it, my black leather knee high boots, I paired it with my luck silver Celtic knot pentagram pendant and a black leather band bracelet. I went downstairs grabbed a quick breakfast and my backpack and headed out the door for school.

I arrived at school just in time for first period Physics to start. The class was pretty easy, I always had a knack for physics.

"Would all grade 11 and 12 students please report to the auditorium for a presentation." The principal's voice said over the intercom. I grabbed my bag and headed for the auditorium.

"Drea… Drea… Drea.." I heard my name being chanted by my boys. The caught up to me and I gave them both a hug. We walked into the gym, I was walking backwards.

"We heard the coppers caught up to you?" Rhys said.

"Yeah, it was no problem guys. Got let out with a slap on the wrist nothing even went on my record." I said.

"Dude that's awesome." Mark said with his eyes really wide and his hands up n the air. I couldn't help but laugh. All of the sudden I walked into something hard.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry." I said


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy Heyy. I hope you enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 4

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry." I said and turned around, only to be in Sam's arms.

"Hey Swarek Swarek." I said, getting to my feet. Sam still had a hold on my hand. I smiled at him.

"Drea." He replied and look beside me to Rhys and Mark. I hear that the other two subjects were seen in black hoodies. My boys always wear their black hoodies, so I was only guessing that Sam connected the dots.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hoping to get his attention off of Rhys and Mark. He kept staring at them while starting to talk to me.

"I'm here with Officer Shaw, we are doing school presentations today for your school." He said looking at me now. It's like he just say me because I saw him looking me up and down. Focusing a lot of his attention on my legs.

"Retraining exercises?" I asked. Those were always my favourite things to watch. I was surprised my dad didn't tell me, he usually lets me come to them.

"Hello students." The principal started to say. "Today we have two officers from district 15 police station to talk to us about their jobs."

"I'll talk to you after Drea?" he asked me.

"That'd be great." I smiled back. He went to walk away and that was when we both noticed that our hands were still intertwined. I looked into his eyes and blushed, he smiled a wide smile and walked up to the front. I couldn't have but stare at him.

"Drea's got a crush." Mark kept singing out.

"Shut up." I blushed and smacked him over the head. Sam looked at me quickly. The three of us went to sit in the back corner on the window sill.

The assembly was spent talking about the daily duties of a cop and some crimes. They opened the floor up to questions. A ditzy blonde junior put her hand up and was picked. She stood up.

"Officer, like, I was wondering have you ever arrested anyone?" He smirked, I saw him look in my direction and held back a chuckle.

"Yes I have." Sam replied.

"Was it some drug dealer?" she asked.

"No." he replied

"A murderer?" she asked before he barely had time to answer.

"No."

"A pimp?" she asked. These were getting ridiculous, Sam was getting annoyed, I could tell. I decided to help him out a bit.

"No you blonde bimbo." I said standing up. "He arrested a young, smart, attractive and totally rebellious larcenist." Officer Shaw was laughing at the girl's stunned expression. I looked at Sam and he was trying his hardest to keep in his laugh but ended up snorting. I chuckled at that. After another 10 or so question, they wrapped up the assembly. All the students were leaving.

"Drea, you coming?" Rhys asked me.

"Nah guys, I'm going to take a break, too much school for one day." They laughed at that and went to their classes.

"So Swarek Swarek." I put my hand on him bicep, "How was your first high school teaching experience?" He gulped.

"Well you see, there is this really young, smart, attractive, and totally rebellious woman that saved my life from an uninteresting blonde bimbo's questions." I rubbed my hand up and down his arm. He just stared at it and smiled.

"So, I was wondering if I could hitch a ride to station with you?" I asked.

"Don't you have school?" I shook my head no. "Well then grab Officer Boardy and hop in."

"Boardy?" I asked.

"Well he needed a cool name; the old one just wasn't cutting it."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know this chapter took forever to get up and that its really short but i got sucked into another TV show and I couldn't find the time for me to write but now I have some spare time. I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

* * *

Chapter 5

We arrived at the station and I went straight to Boyko's office. He was sitting behind his desk looking at a file. I busted into the room without knocking.

"Well, Hello Ms. McNally. What do I owe this pleasure to?" He said.

"I am going to take your deal. Police Academy and a clean slate, I think I'd be a damn good cop, especially since I'd know both sides." I smirked.

"Good choice McNally."

**SPOV**

Shaw was bouncing in the passenger seat. We were heading to a local high school to give a presentation to introduce kids to what we do every day. Shaw was looking forward to giving the presentation but I was neutral. Why spend time with a bunch of hormonal teenagers. The only person I wanted to spend time with is Drea. I don't know why I keep thinking about her, I know nothing about her but yet she keeps entering my every thought.

We parked in the parking lot at the school and walked towards the auditorium. The students were already filling in. I looked around and heard a familiar laugh and saw a familiar back, I would know that back anywhere it was running away from me only 3 days ago. She was talking to her friends and I don't think she noticed me. She bumped into me and I caught her before she could fall.

I noticed that there were two guys with her, they looked really familiar. I noticed that they matched the description of the two guys seen fleeing the scene at the break and enter. Drea started talking to me and I got distracted. The principal started talking and I knew I had to go up front. I started to walk away and noticed that our hands were still together. I promised to talk to her later and walked away.

The rest of the talk went by pretty smoothly. When we started the questions this annoying girl kept asking the stupidest questions. I was getting really annoyed. I was about to tell her to shut it when it was done for me. Drea accomplished that task.

After the talk was over I saw her hang around until the end and say bye to her friends. She came up to me and asked me to take her to the station. I was a little confused as to why she wanted to go but I agreed without asking her any further questions.

When we arrived I went to go check on the retraining exercises. It was fun watching all the T.O's beat up on each other. Today was going to be my last day at work for a week. Each rookie gets a week off at different times and mine just happened to be this week coming up. I looked down the hall way and saw Drea walking towards me.

"Hey Drea." I waved.

"Sam. What time do you get off shift?" she inquired and placed her hand on my arm.

"In an hour." She nodded.

"Good, pick me up at 7. I'll be at the Tim Horton's across the street." She left before I had time to respond. I always love a girl who takes control.

"Hey Swarek." One of my good buddies Jerry Barber called, "got any plans tonight?"

"Yeah." I smiled excited for tonight. I couldn't wait for this shift to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

SO as promised, the next chapter which is over 1000 words might I say. I wrote like 4 chapters in the past 24 hours and am proud of that. I have exams coming up so I won't be able to write but it is good to be prepared right.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ever since my mother left I have been going downhill, I know I'm not exactly the best daughter or role model but I always tried to do the best I could. My dad was always proud of me especially when I got accepted into an exchange program to Italy for the remainder of my grade 12 year. In 8 days I would be packing my bags and leaving for the nice Italian sports cars and gelato, I couldn't wait. Walking to my house from the precinct got me thinking about how much I really want to be a cop and how great of an opportunity I have to study in Italy.

I got home, it was only 11:48 so I decided to go for a work out and then have lunch. I went into the basement where the gym is and started my work out. An hour and a half later I ate the cold pizza in the back of my fridge and headed upstairs for a shower. It was only 3 o'clock so I still had 4 hours until I had to go over to the Tim Horton's and meet Sam. I decided to catch up on the work I missed today in school; by the time I was done that it was 6. I got dressed into my black and white sheer plaid long sleeved shirt, my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and my Clash chucks. I decided to curl the ends of my hair. By the time I was finished I was heading out the door. I grabbed my ray bans and my black leather bag and made my way to the Tim Horton's. I looked at my phone and noticed that I was running late.

**SPOV **

I was so excited for tonight, I get the week off plus I have I get to spend the night with Drea. I looked in the mirror of the guy's change room and saw my clean shaven face and my jeans and plain white shirt. I wasn't excepting to be going out tonight so I didn't wear anything fancy. I saw it was 6:45 do I went across the street to the Tim Horton's. I sat down at one of the tables and grabbed the comic section of the newspaper. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 7:10 and Drea wasn't here.

"I'm so stupid, of course she wouldn't show. That's what you get for going after a criminal." I muttered to myself under my breath.

"Swarek Swarek." I heard that sweet voice say. "Reading cartoons now are we?" she asked me. I put the paper down and noticed that she looked amazing. I smirked. She sat down in the chair next to me.

"Well you gotta love the cartoons. I comical end to the day." I added. "So where are we going?" I asked her.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." She smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of my seat. "We better get going now." She was still dragging me out by my hand. She stopped in front of an old '69 silver Camaro. I stared at the car in awe. I could tell by looking at it there were a couple illegal street modifications.

"Are you going to hop in or just stare at my baby." She smirked at me knowingly.

"You know it's dangerous to have a car this fast." I said to her as I was buckling up my seatbelt.

"I love the speed." She shrugged and simply replied. We were going at least 15 km over the speed limit but I didn't seem to mind.

"So in order to fill this silence I have decided we will play a game of 20 questions until we reach where we are going. I'll ask ten then you ask ten. " She suggested and looked at me with her famous smile.

"Ok." I replied.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked.

"Blue." I answered.

"Favourite food?"

"Thai." I replied. Most of the questions were like this but then Drea had to go and catch me off guard.

"Favourite thing about being a cop?" she questioned.

"Why it would be catch sexy young criminals such as yourself." I grinned. She raised her eyes and laughed. "So what's your favourite colour?"

"Silver." She replied. I asked her a bunch of questions and after every answer I just kept wondering what happened to her that make her become so felonious. "Why do you like being on the other side of the law?" I questioned. She looked over to me and I could see a flash of pain in her eyes but she covered it up well.

"Why you see, it's to meet young rugged cops such as yourself." She said to me in the same fashion as I answered her question earlier. "Here we are." She parked her car in the space. I looked around and started laughing when I saw where we were.

"You're awesome, do you know that." I said when we came out of the car. "Drea, I think you would be the only person I ever know who would go paintballing on the first date."

"Well I wanted to see if you are a good cop." We went over to sign in and grabbed the equipment. "Plus I wanted to shoot you," she added with a smile.

There were a total of 12 people in total here so the teams would be split up 6 on 6. Sam and I were placed on the same team. We travelled into the woods together and I could see the cop coming out of him. He was a natural with the gun. Two people were hiding behind trees and he got them both when they were trying to ambush us.

"If you go into the woods today you better go in disguise." I started to sing. I heard Sam chuckle.

"Hey Drea, if you don't want to get caught then you better be quieter."

"Yes Officer Swarek." I replied and saluted him in a serious way, I couldn't keep the grin off. We were walking deeper into the woods when I tripped over a branch.

"AHHH." I screamed. Sam turned around just in time for me to trip onto him. We both landed on the ground with. I was on top of him and your paintball guns were to the side.

"Thanks." I whispered. I was staring into his eyes, they were mesmerizing me. I saw Sam's eyes going from my eyes to my lips. I involuntarily moistened my lips with my tongue. Sam started to lean up so I met him half way there. Our lips touched and they began to move together. I got up so that I wasn't lying on top of him completely but I was not sitting in his lap. Our lips were moving perfectly in sync. I could feel him tongue massaging my lower lip. His hands were moving up and down my back. I wrapped mine around him neck. All of the sudden I feel a sharp pain in my back. Sam and I break apart. Two guys from the opposite team shot us with a paintballs; they were snickering while they ran off. I gazed over towards Sam and a smile crept onto my face. Once our eyes met I burst out in laughter.

"Well I guess none of us won that round." I stated.

"Well I think I'd rather kiss you then win a round of paintball." He whispered against my forehead and kissed me again. I was falling for Sam hard, only knowing him a couple of days, I knew this could be a quick and painful relationship but I was willing to risk it for Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAH CHAPTER 7 IS UP… So I have exams starting next week so I am going to be busy busy busy. **

**Chapter 7 **

Sam and I have been seeing each other for the past 5 days. I took the week off of school since I had to get ready for Italy, I finished packing and then decided to spend the rest of my time with Sam. My dad was okay with me skipping school but I still couldn't tell Sam I was leaving. We have gotten so close in the past 5 days, I feel like I have known him forever. I went over to his house yesterday and we spent the day watching Friends and laughing whenever Joey ended up doing something funny. The majority of the time we were making out on the coach. I have 2 more days in Toronto and I plan on spending every moment of them with Sam. My dad is away at a prison transport and so he already said bye to me. I packed my bag and headed off to Sam's house. This fall what really warm compared to other ones before, today felt like a summers day.

Sam's apartment was so like him. Everything had its place and nothing was out of order. I had to admit it was really nice. It was a 1 bedroom apartment with an open floor plan. There was a flat screen TV in the living room where you could either sit on the couch or on the kitchen barstools and you would still be able to see it. It was 8:30 p.m. and I was getting a little restless. We already had Thai food for dinner and we were sitting on his balcony looking at the Toronto skyline. I looked beside me and saw that Sam was nursing a beer. I stood up and went over to him.

"Sammy." I slid over to sit on his lap so I was facing him. He rubbed his nose against mine. Things were getting heated in the past couple days. I leaned over and grabbed his earlobe between my teeth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started rubbing his hands up and down my back. He kissed my neck and I leaned towards him and kissed him. Our tongues battled for dominance and mine won. Our hips were grinding into each other. I stopped and went to whisper in his ear, "Why don't we go out for a bit?" I kissed him hard on the lips and then got up.

"Not fair Drea." He stated. He slapped my butt as I was walking away. I glared at him.

"Well Swarek, you are going to have to pay for that." We made our way out the door and down the street. Sam was wearing his blue, black and grey billabong board short and his black t-shirt that just happened to cling to all the right places, you could see the outlines of his muscles and the perfect v. I had a surprise for him.

"Hey Officer Swarek," I places my hands on his chest and leaned up to his ear, "catch me." I said to him while running away. I ran as fast as I could, I looked back and Sam was 5 feet behind me. I ran a couple more feet when Sam finally caught me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up. I giggled and slapped his arms.

"What am I going to do with you my little Criminal?" he said while putting me down on the ground. I looked around and noticed where we were. Perfect. I took a step back from Sam's arms and looked him right in the eye while walking backwards. I grabbed the hem of my black long-sleeved bathing suit cover up and pulled it over my head. I noticed Sam immediately looked me up and down. My new perfectly toned body was finally able to be shown of properly. I threw the cover up at him and made my way to stand on top of the bridge. I could see Sam look at the sign right beside me that said no jumping, diving or throwing stuff off of the bridge under law 223875 of the criminal code. He had a torn look on his face; Officer Goody Pants was coming out.

"Come on Sam, live a little." I said before cannonballing into the river below us. I think I heard Sam mutter something but I was already submerged in the water. I looked up expectantly at Sam and saw him pull off his shirt. He threw our shirts down to the dirt road beside me.

"You're going to be the death of my Drea." He stated before jumping in right next to me. As soon as he emerged from the water I jumped on his back. We played around in the water, splashing each other and basically having a good time. After what felt like forever but was probably only half an hour, we got out of the water and went to the side. Sam sat down on top of his shirt and I sat in between his legs.

"Look at the stars Drea." He told me. The stars were so beautiful, there were so many and they covered the whole sky.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life." I stated.

"I have." I turned around to face him, I looked at him questioningly, "you Drea, I know I might sound crazy but I think I am falling in love with you." I felt a pang in my heart knowing that in less than 30 hours I would be leaving him, my ears were starting to water. I kissed him like I have never kissed anyone before, all our passion was coming out in it.

"I love you too Sam." I whispered against his lips. I could feel his smile against mine. My mouth was on his in the next second, there was no traffic and no distractions, and it was a perfect night. Sam's hands were exploring my body and I could feel them coming up towards my bathing suit top. He looked deep into my eyes and I nodded. He undid my top and rolled me over so that I was lying on top of his shirt. He looked me deep in the eyes and I encouraged him with a buck of my hips to keep on going. That night was the best night of my life, we made love for the first time under the stars, and I knew it was a night I would never forget anytime soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I don't think I have ever met any girl like Drea. I know I am four years older than her but at 22 I think I have found the love of my life. I am never going to be the same since meeting her. I have done things I have never thought I would, I used to follow every single rule to the letter but now I see things in a different light. Drea has taught me so much about how much I was missing. A couple days ago we had a conversation that really opened my eyes.

"_Sam, did you know that you are the only cop I let ever arrest me." She told me as soon as the episode of Friends finished. _

"_You've been in trouble lots before?" _

"_Well yeah." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I usually run them out or talk my way out of situations plus I also know Boyko so that makes things easier, he's like my bestest girlfriend." I laughed at that. "Anyways what I was trying to say is that I think you are going to make an awesome cop one day." I kissed her. "But I think you are going to have to learn how to be more like me, live on the other side for a while." She added. _

"_Thanks." _

My thoughts returned to the present. Last night Drea and I had the perfect night together. We made love for the first time. After that, we walked back to my apartment hand in hand. I know I love her and I will do anything for her. I looked down at Drea who was sleeping with her head on my bare chest. My arms wrapped around her bare body. I rubbed my arms up and down her back; she mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled closer into my chest. I leaned down and smelled her hair. I looked down her back and noticed her tattoo on her back of a Phoenix. I ran my fingers over the outline of the tattoo. She rolled over so she was on her back, I leaned over so that I was hovering on top of her. I lowered my lips to hers and started to move down her body. I heard her mumble something and stared up at her eyes, they opened suddenly and stared right down at mine.

"Mmm," she moaned and raised her hips up. I kissed her on her stomach.

"Good Morning." I said into her skin.

"Good Morning it is." Drea responded back. I climbed back up to the top of the bed and kissed her soundly on the lips. She kissed me back but I could tell something was bothering her, there were tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Drea?"

"Nothing." She said while her voice broke because of tears. "I just. You are perfect, I love you so much."

"I love you to Drea, you'll never know how much." I responded. I sat up in bed and brought her to me so that I was hugging her. She buried her head into my neck and hugged me tight. I rubbed my hand along her back soothingly and she relaxed. Just then the phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hello, This is Swarek." I answered the phone.

"Swarek, they need you down at the station today. Shaw and Barber aren't back from the prisoner pick up yet and Callaghan called in sick today so we need a rookie." Boyko's voice came through the other end of the phone.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good, be here in an hour." He told me and then hung up the phone.

**DPOV **

I knew the moment I woke up and looked into Sam's eyes this morning that I was making a big mistake. There were only 8 hours left until I had to go on my flight to Italy. I don't know what I was going to say to Sam. The moment I really looked into his eyes I was stuck thinking about how much I was going to hurt him. I started to tear up and Sam pulled me into a hug. I heard the phone ring and Sam reached over to grab it. I heard the one sided conversation which didn't answer a lot of questions.

"Drea, I just got called down to the station, I have to be there in an hour." Sam told me.

"Oh." I responded.

"It's okay, I'll be back in 12 hours. You can stay here if you want and watch some TV."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed my nose. "How long until you have to be there?" I asked him again even though I knew the answer.

"An hour but I think I can be a little late." He answered. I pushed him down so that he was lying on the bed. I straddled him and leaned down.

"Good." I kissed him with all the love I could muster up, pouring all my emotion into it. If this was the last time I was going to do this then I may as well enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am very very happy because I couldn't stop writing tonight so I decided to post another chapter so that you guys could be as happy as I am. I really like where the story is going. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. All I can say is that I was online sopping while pretending to be Andy McNally, that was fun. **

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Sam left 15 minutes ago to go to the station. I went around his apartment collecting all my clothes and the Toronto PD shirt that Sam was wearing last night that still smelled like him and packed them in a bag. We just had had a couple rounds of the most mind-blowing sex which made him half an hour late to the station. I felt horrible for doing what I was about to do but I knew there was no other way. I grabbed my bag and went to the kitchen to have a seat at the counter on one of the bar stools. I dropped my bag on the floor and grabbed a pen and started writing on the paper.

By the time that I was finished writing the letter I could see some of the tear stains on the paper. I kissed the page and left it on the counter. I hope I am doing the right thing. I grab my bag and head for the door; I open it and look around at the apartment one last time before closing the door and making my way home.

I spent the day finalizing all my bag and plans for my flight. Rhys and Mark came over to bid me farewell. They gave me a couple hundred dollars which they no doubt lifted off of some kid and they told me it was some extra spending cash. I thanked them and told them I would miss them. They were the only people besides my father and the staff at my school who knew I was leaving for Italy for the program. I'm guessing everyone else would just think that I finally got arrested and ended up in jail.

It was at 3 when I finally had to go to the airport to catch my flight. I called the taxi and it picked me up. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hey Andrea, I'm glad I caught you. I know we already said good bye but I wanted to make sure I caught you before you left. I hope you have an amazing time in Italy, it's going to be a great experience." My father told me.

"Thanks dad, I am sure it will be. You stay safe okay; I don't want to come back just because you got yourself shot." I said in my sarcastic tone.

"Very funny Andrea. I'm sure my rookie would take a bullet for me just to get some extra points." That's when the tears started to come to my eyes, when dad started talking about Sam. I forced out a laugh.

"I got to go dad, I'm at the airport. I'll call you when I get settled."

"Bye." He said. I pressed the end call button. I looked down at the phone which was a bad mistake since the background picture was of me and Sam. I started to cry a little harder. If this is how I feel I wonder how bad Sam would feel, I am such a horrible human being.

SPOV

I arrived at the precinct and the first thing I noticed is how busy it was, Boyko wasn't kidding about that. Best and I were partnered up to take over booking. It seems when there is a sudden drop in temperature a lot of people like to spend a night in jail so they will do needless crimes just to do so.

"So Sam, I haven't seen that smile on your face in a long time." Best commented after booking what was probably our 15th B&E.

"I'm in love, Frank." I sighed with defeat. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm glad for you Swarek." He said. We didn't have much time left to talk since another squad car came in. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough.

After 9 hours of bookings I was exhausted. I had to work overtime just to finish my paperwork. I headed into my car and drove to my apartment. I started to get a horrible feeling in my gut; I knew this couldn't be good, cop's intuition and all. I made sure my gun was within reach and made my way slowly into my apartment. I looked around it quickly to make sure there wasn't anything off. Everything seemed to be in its place.

"I guess Drea went home." I said to myself out loud. I dropped my bag on the ground and went to go grab a beer from the fridge. I was about to go sit on the couch when I noticed a piece of paper out of the corner of my eye. I walked over to it and grabbed it. As soon as I read the beginning I knew this couldn't be good. The first thing I noticed was the tear stains on the paper. I looked at it.

_Sam, _

_Swarek Swarek. To begin with I love you so much that words could not describe it. I am not good at writing these sorts of things. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in the longest time. Just know that I won't be able to come back here anymore and I am so sorry for that. I have to leave and I won't be back for a while. You deserve someone so much better than me, I hope you have a happy life and find someone who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved. _

_Love your favourite criminal, _

_Drea _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**The point of views is going to switch quite often in this chapter to beware of that. Also watch out for the D**** A, you'll see what I mean. Message me if you have any questions.I also don't speak any Italian so don't blame me for horrible misgrammarness blame google translator. **

**

* * *

**

SPOV

What I first realized is that even through the letter, it sounded exactly like Drea. She was gone, truly gone. I had so many emotions going through me right now. I was pissed, at her, at me, at the world, at everyone. How could she do this, I just wanted to rip that letter up into tiny little pieces and burn it. I knew I couldn't though because that was the last piece of Drea I had and would ever have.

DPOV

I arrived in Italy and welcomed the warm weather and foreign atmosphere. On the plane I realized that I was going to start over. I have 5 months of school to complete and then I will be finished high school. I would return home to Toronto and go to the academy. I have my plan and now all I need to do is stick to it. I am starting over; from now on I am no longer Drea. I took out all my piercings. I am going to go by Andy, Andy McNally. I smile at that name and think this is good for me, a fresh start.

SPOV

Drea has been gone for 2 weeks. She isn't going to come back; I have accepted it and I am trying to forget about her. I throw myself into work. I am no longer the old Sam. I live and work by my rules now, no girl is going to hold me back or tell me what to do. I think Shaw and Jerry have noticed a change in me but I still hang out with them every day after work at the Black Penny. I think Best knows what's wrong but he hasn't mentioned anything which I am grateful for.

APOV

I am loving it in Italy, one month in and I have seen the leaning tower of Pisa, been to the coliseum and eating so much gelato that I'm about to explode. I am so immersed in my studies, I think this is the best I have even done in school. Andy McNally will not settle for a C anymore. It is getting easier to forget about Sam, I only think of him a couple times a day instead of all the time. I called my dad once I got here but I haven't been able to call him back once he mentioned to me that his rookie is so sulky these past few weeks. I knew I did that to Sam and I couldn't deal with my dad especially knowing that.

SPOV

Two months have gone by. I still go to work; I went on a couple of dates with a girl I met at a bar with Jerry and Shaw. I don't think it will go anywhere but it is a nice distraction from work and _her_. I don't let myself think about _her_ anymore. I am moving on, but I still can't help but think about what _she _is doing right now.

APOV

Three months since I came to Italy and I get the worst stomach bug for at least a week. I can't keep anything down. I walk down to the main street in search for a pharmacy to get some Pepto Bismol.

"Scusi signore, sai dov'è la farmacia è?" (Excuse me sir, do you know where a pharmacy is?) I ask a man in Italian.

"Sì, proprio lì sotto." (yes, just down there.) he replied point about 100 m away from us.

"Grazie" I responded. I made my way into the pharmacy and stopped one of the pharmacist to help me.

"Ciao, dove posso trovare una medicina per calmare il mio stomaco?" (Hello, where can I find some medicine to calm my stomach?)

"Posso chiederti quali sono i sintomi?" (May I ask what are your symptoms) the pharmacist questioned me.

"Il mio stomaco è sconvolto, non riesco a tenere il cibo verso il basso e sono stanco tutto il tempo." (My stomach is upset, I can't keep any food down and I am tired all the time.) I responded.

"È possibile che tu possa essere incinta?" (Is it possible you oculd be pregnant?)I stared blankly at him. God how could I be so stupid, I haven't had my period in 3 months and we had unprotected sex. Everything just came crashing down on me. I looked t the pharmacist with a scared look. "Prendo te un test di gravidanza." (I'll get you a pregnancy test)

SPOV

Three months since Drea is gone and I know that I promised myself I wouldn't think about her but when I tried calling her cell phone all it said was it was out of service. I was worried. After shift when there wasn't anyone there I went into the filling room and searched for the day Drea got arrested and the case with the break in. It was then that I realized I didn't even know her last name. I look in the database for a 'Drea' , the trouble was there was not a file on her to be found, it was like she didn't even exist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, so I am updating two chapters tonight because they are both very short and I think you deserve more. :D **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I don't know how I got here; this week seemed to have passed in a blur.

_After going to the pharmacy and getting 3 different pregnancy tests, just to be sure, I immediately went to my single room apartment and rushed to the bathroom. I peed on those sticks. Those were probably the longest 5 minutes of my life, waiting for my results. My watch alarm that I set finally beeped. I got up off the floor and look at the test. 2 PREGNANT and 1 NOT PREGNANT, aren't pregnancy test supposed to ease the worry but here they are contradicting each other. I threw them into the garbage can. I picked up my phone and called my doctor and made an appointment. _

My appointment was made 3 days after I placed the phone call. Now I am currently sitting in the waiting room reading my law textbook trying to study for my upcoming test but that wasn't happening. I looked around the room and all I saw was women, fat pregnant women sitting beside their husbands who were rubbing their stomachs or had their young kids playing around them.

Honestly I have never thought about kids. Growing up my mother was always distant and then when she finally left to go live with her new family I realized how horrible of a mother she was. Me, I have always been independent and not good with responsibility, I can't even keep a goldfish alive for 2 days how was I supposed to take care of a little tiny person who depended on me for everything.

There is always Sam. I thought to myself. It is his kid, he could help me. No I can't do that to him that would ruin his life, his career. He is too young to be saddled with this responsibility. I was making myself crazy with these thoughts.

"Andrea McNally." A nurse called me. I grabbed my bag and followed her to the room. She told me to get dressed into the gown and then she weighed me and took my blood and all the basics. "The doctor will be here soon." She said in a thick Italian accent. I get more comfortable on the paper covered table. I stare at the back of the door which has the eye chart on it and try reciting it in my head. I look around the walls of the room and see an ultrasound machine. I think back to one of the episodes of Friends where Rachel couldn't even see her baby on the ultrasound and felt horrible. I wondered if that would be me. I wonder what the baby looks like right now.

"Ms. McNally, sorry it took so long, lots of patients. I am Dr. Dreamer." she said in an American accent.

"Hi, call me Andy." I smile at her.

"Well Andy, I have the result to your blood work and it confirms that you are pregnant. I would like to do an ultrasound and see how far along you are." I lean back and she get the machine ready. She lifts up the gown and places the gel on my stomach then the wand and looks for the baby. I look over to the screen and I become overwhelmed.

"Here the baby is." She points to the screen. "It looks like you are 12 weeks along. Your baby is around 3 inches and weighs 13 grams. Your due date is July 16th. Usually we aren't able to tell the baby's sex this early on but it seems that your baby is lying in the perfect position, would you like to know?" Dr. Dreamer asks

"Yes." I reply firmly. She chuckles at me.

"Well congratulations, you are having a baby boy."

A boy, my little man. I think back and realize that twelve weeks ago was Sam and my perfect night. I smile at the screen and my eyes start to water. All of the sudden I hear a noise. It sounds like horse's running, a fast sound.

"This is your baby's heartbeat. Would you like some sonogram pictures printed off?" I nod. She presses a button and turns off the machine and then hands me the pictures. I stare down at them. I can see my son, he's small but he's there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**I know this is a short chapter but I had to put it in so that I could explain somethings. There probably won't be any Sam POV's for a couple chapters cause we are concentrating on Andy. **

I got home from my first appointment and the first thing I did was post the ultrasound picture up onto the fridge. I am already living by my self so how hard could it be to raise a baby. I look at the picture beside my son and see Sam and me together, it was taken on our perfect date. We both had goofy grins on our faces. I lef tSam and now I can;t go back because if I do it will hurt him every more than me leaving. He has probably already moved on with his life, found a girlfriend and succeeding in his job. He is going to make a great cop.

Thinking of cops it automatically brings me to thinking about my dad. He consistantly called me for the first month I came here but I would rarely pick up and now he hasn't called me in a month and I think I drove him away. I wonder what he would say if he found out he was going to be a grandpa. I think he would kill Sam, that's another reason not to tell him.

I grab my laptop and switch on the TV and sit on the counch. I finish my assignment for physics and then start searching the internet. Before I know what I am doing I end up on a pregnancy site. I look at the pictures of all the heavily pregnant woman and then look down to my stomach and notice a slight bulge. I run my hand over it.

"Hey baby, I love you. I hope you know that no matter what happens I love you." I say to my son.

I look at the website and read it. I was actually surprised when I read that most women had horrible morning sickness, I guess I was lucky mine lasted a short time. The doctor said my morning sickness would dissapear since I am entering my 2nd trimester in the next couple days. That went by so fast, I just found out I was pregnant and i am already a third of the way through my pregnancy. Something caught my eye, it said 'This time next year your baby will be 24 Weeks Old!'. That is when everything really came crashing down on me. I'll be eighteen years old just finished high school in Italy with a newborn baby. I can't start my career and even when I do I will have a baby with me so it will be unlikely I can do anything I really want to. I had choices to make, and I have to make them fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Week 20 and half way through the pregnancy and I feel great. My stomach is noticeable now and I don't think I can hide it from people here any longer. I know that if the teacher's find out then my father would find out and I am not ready to tell him yet. It is March and school is over in Italy. They finished earlier than the school in Canada. I have never been gladder to be out of school and graduate. My original plans were to stay in Italy for the summer until I have to go back in September for the Police Academy. My dad would never even notice if I left here. He still hasn't called me and I won't call him especially since he won't answer my messages I leave him.

It took me two months but I have made my decision. I waited until graduate then I packed up all of my bags and now here I am at the Ottawa International Airport. I decided to move closer to home. I have found that all my clothes are getting way too tight and the only think that comfortably fits me is Sam's Toronto PD shirt that I stole from him after our night together. The Toronto schools were all on March Break so that meant my boys would be causing lots of trouble so I thought I would help them out so I called them to help me to my new place and to get settled.

"RHYS, MARK." I yelled as I saw them looking for me through the crowd, they were the only people I kept in contact with during my time in Italy but only through e-mail I haven't told them about my son yet. I was wearing my heavy coat so I don't think it would be obvious to them.

"Drea or should we say Andy now." Rhys came over to me and gave me the biggest hug. "We missed you." Mark then gave me a hug,

"Thanks guys so much for driving out here to help me, I sort of got myself in a little trouble and need your help for a week or so." I told them.

"What did you do this time? Did you steal the leaning tower of Pisa?" Mark grinned.

"Seriously Mark, everyone knows the leaning tower of Pisa is in Paris." I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"No guys. It's not that kind of trouble." I said. I am so scared to do what I was about to do. They would be the first people I told but I knew that they would never tell anyone and they would be there for me. I slowly untied my coat and lifted up my shirt.

"Holy mother of Mark." I heard Rhys shout. Mark punched him on the shoulder. "How? What?" He was stuttering over his words.

"I think you guys know how and as for the what he's my son." I said with pride in my voice. "How about we drive to my new apartment and then I can explain some more when we get there." They nodded at me and we drove to my apartment which I may add I found online for a good price and fully furnished and it is near a plaza and in a safe neighbourhood.

Once inside I started to explain.

"So you guys know how I had that thing with the cop who arrested me. You know how we were together the week before I went to Italy and then once I got there I found this out. I know I probably will be a horrible mother and I haven't even decided what I am going to do with my son because I know he deserves the best life he can have and I might not be that but I love him and I'll do whatever I can to protect him." Tears were escaping my eyes.

"Andy, we will be the best uncles any kid has ever had. We can even go all Full House and be three parents raising a kid." Rhys said. They came over to me and gave me a hug. I have always been able to tell them everything and trust them.

"So what's my nephew Mark like anyways?" Mark asked.

"I am not naming him Mark, or Rhys for that matter." I stated when I saw Rhys was about to add his name in. "He is just about 20 weeks old and he is amazing." I show them the pictures of my ultrasounds from Italy.

"He's so small." Rhys stated.

"Yeah, just wait until he's like 12 pounds and the size of the bowling ball and I have to push him out of me , then we'll see how small he is."

"Ouch." I heard them both say in sync. We spent the day catching up with each other and getting my apartment in order. There were 2 bedrooms and it was actually pretty nice and spacy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Rhys, Mark and I have spent the day going through baby stores. It was like taking care of kids. It was when we stepped into the first baby store and I saw the Baby Bjorn that you wear when I knew for sure that I was going to keep my son. I knew I wanted to be there for him when he took his first steps, said his first words, went to kindergarten for the first time, gets in a fight for the first time and all of his firsts. I was going to do this and no one could stop me.

We bought anything and everything that had to do with babies. We got a Baby Bjorn, a crib that changes into a bed for when he grows out of it, a stroller with a detachable car seat, a changing table with lots of storage underneath it, diaper bags, bottles, onesies, baby clothes, blankets, pacifiers, Johnson's bath time set, baby wipes, baby monitors and so many more things. We spend a lot of money but we got everything complete.

We made it back to my apartment and they helped my set everything up. I realize that I may be half way through my pregnancy but I won't be able to do these things much longer. We stopped at home depot on the way home at bought blue and brown paint for the nursery. I couldn't be near the paint fumes since it was bad for the baby so I used Mark and Rhys to my advantage and got them working on it. I sat down on the coach and fell asleep because of exhaustion form this long day.

**Twelve weeks later **

I just came from my doctor's appointment. I am 32 weeks pregnant. And my son has not stopped moving. Every single time I try and fall asleep he is so active that it keeps me up. It is almost June now which means 2 more months until I can see my son. My stomach has gotten so big that I can't even see my toes when I look down and I can't tie my shoes. I am glad it is warm out no because all I wear are maternity dresses. I think I am prepared and I know that I will never actually be. I spend my free time shopping for my baby and getting things done. You would be surprised with all the stuff I have bought.

I haven't thought of a name for him yet so I have dedicated today to that. I am sitting on the couch with the baby name book resting on top of him and the TV playing in the background. I look to the basket which holds all of the new clothes I bought this week for him, my son is going to have style, and I see a lion hat that I bought because it reminded me of Sam and all of him courage. I have been thinking about his a lot recently. I go back to focusing on the names and try not to let Sam into my mind because I start to think it is a mistake keeping our son from him.

"Hey little guy how about Bonaventure McNally? Call you Bonbon for short. I swear some of these names are hideous, I mean who would name their kid Walworth, I feel sorry for him when he grows up. It doesn't look like we are going to get a name for you today." I look at my watch and rub my belly, I feel him kick where my hand is. Sorry buddy. It's time for Lamaze class."

**Two Weeks Later.**

Rhys and Mark call me every day and check up on me which I am grateful for. They have been updating me on life in Toronto. I asked them to check on my dad for me, what I was about to hear shocked me. My dad was kicked off the force because he got too involved with a case. It was a teenage girl who ran away and made some wrong friends apparently my dad was trying to protect her but she was shot and it got to him. Rhys says he has been at the Black Penny for weeks now.

I was 34 weeks pregnant and now I can't tell my dad because it would break him. It is the middle of June and school is over. Mark and Rhys have to go to summer school in order to be able to graduate. I have made sure I have everything in order. A couple weeks ago I started a baby book the front cover is going to have a picture of my son and his footprint next to it. I filled out the first couple pages with information about me and Sam. There were spots to fill in about each of us. I placed the photo of us two in there. I felt a pain go through me as I realized my son wouldn't know his father. I closed the book once I filled it out as much as I could.

I got up and decided a trip to the grocery store was in order. I grabbed my purse and headed out. He was really active and kicking today it was a little painful. The extra weight was making my back ache. I walked to the store and went in. My stomach was starting to ache. I walk up to the meat counter and go to order some pork chops.

"Oh my God." I say when I feel a really strong pain go through me. I clutch me stomach. It's happening now, he's coming now.

"Are you alright Ms.?" The man at the meat counter asks me. I shake my head no. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?" I nod. I slide to the ground so I am sitting. A man who was shopping comes to me and checks on me.

"Are you feeling okay? I am a doctor. How far along are you?" The man asked.

"34 weeks." I say. The contraction passed.

"That's good, you can deliver the baby and it will be healthy, now stay calm and breath regularly. I am Dr. Cruise but you can call me Jake. What's your name?"

"Andy." I reply as another contraction hits me. I feel really light headed. I hear the ambulance come up and I feel my self being lifted onto the stretcher. The doctor is staying with me and comes to ride on the ambulance. I feel the ambulance stop but all I can concentrate on is the pain. No one said it would be this painful. My water had broken on the ride over here and they said my labor was progressing quickly. Everything was a rush of nurses and doctors. One minute I was getting an epidural and the next I was being taken into the delivery room. I pushed when the doctors told me to and 15 minutes later my son's cries could be heard through the room. I looked at him being carried away to be cleaned and my eyes started to water. This was one of the best moments of my life.

12 hours later I lie in my bed a little sore. My son is sleeping in my arms. I couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Sam, he was not even a day old but they both looked the same when they slept. The way their eyes would scrunch closed. The nurse came in and put him in the crib beside the bed.

"Hello, Ms. McNally. We need you to fill out the Birth Certificate." She handed me the papers. I looked at it knowing everything I need to do just by looking down at my son I fill it out.

Mother's name: Andrea McNally

Father's name: Samuel Swarek

First Name: Jackson Middle Name: Samuel Swarek Last Name: McNally

Date of Birth: June 10th 2011

Time of Birth: 18h30

Weight: 6 pounds

Length: 18 inches


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I got to take Jackson home yesterday they wanted him to stay for observation since he was a preemie. Now he is two weeks old and the sight of perfection. I walk the apartment while rocking him in my arms. I found him the cutest onesie that I just had to buy, it was white and said 'When I grow up I want to save lives just like my dad' and there was a police hat and handcuffs on it. So far he has been staying up through most of the night and sleeping all day, which he was currently doing. I go over to the nursery that Rhys and Mark helped me with and I place him in his crib. I turn on the baby monitor and leave the room hoping he will finally get some sleep since I have lay him down.

My phone starts ringing just when I know for sure that he is asleep. I swear quietly while running over to grab the phone before it wakes him. I am going to be so pissed at Rhys and Mark.

"What." I say into the phone in a harsh whisper.

"Did I catch you at a bad time Ms. McNally?" Boyko's voice came through the phone.

"Oh. Sorry sir. I wasn't expecting you to call me. I haven't been sleeping well lately so I'm a little cranky." I tiredly explain.

"I need to talk to you about your father."

"What about him?"

"He's in trouble, I have tried to help him but he has been drinking a lot lately and he keeps asking for you. I normally would have let you enjoy your summer break before you start at the academy but I think he really needs you here." He explains. I think long and hard about what I am going to do. I would have to take Jackson with me but this might be my only opportunity to save my father before it's too late. I look at the nursery door and realize this may be Jackson opportunity to meet his father. It is decided then.

"Okay Boyko, I'll try and get down there by the end of this week."

"Thanks, Drea." He sighs with relief.

"It's Andy now." I tell him.

"We'll see you by the end of this week Andy." I hang up the phone. I guess we are going to Toronto.

This week has passed by really quickly, Jackson is three weeks old and we are in my car driving the 3 and a half hour drive to Toronto. I look in the rear view mirror to Jackson's car seat and remember the past week. I spent a couple days getting just Jackson's things ready, I didn't know how long we were going to be gone so I packed a lot of stuff. I packed his Baby Bjorn, stroller, blankets, lots of diapers and about two weeks' worth of clothes which will probably only last him 5 days since he always finds a way to get them dirty. Right now he is wearing the cutest baby blue bodysuit with a pair of jean overalls on top of them and little tiny booties. He is the cutest baby I have ever seen, it is times like these when I get really overwhelmed at just what is really happening, I am taking care of a whole other person, someone who depends on me entirely.

We have finally reached Toronto and I decide the first stop will be the police station just to get everything over with. It is 11:30 a.m. which means everyone will be out on patrol and eating lunch so I don't have to worry about them.

I pull into the precinct parking lot and take a deep breath to calm my nerves. I know he isn't here right now but that doesn't stop me from worrying. I open my door and make my way round to Jackson's. I lift him up and grab his diaper bag which really looks like a purse. He is starting to wake up.

"Hey buddy, we are going to go see where your daddy spends a lot of his time." I start walking through the doors. I get a few occasional glances in my direction but I think it is just people looking at Jackson. I scan the room quickly and notice I don't see anyone I know but I do see a couple of the new rookies manning the desk. I adjust Jackson so he is sitting on my left hip; he is looking around interested in all the people. I stop at the desk. I hear her on the phone probably talking with another rookie. I overheard Sam's name and I felt some anger surge through me.

"Excuse me; do you know if Boyko is in?" I ask the rookie at the desk and when she doesn't respond I find myself annoyed and a little bit of Drea comes out.

"Hey rookie," I say and press the end button on her obvious social call. She looks at me with venom in her eyes.

"What do you want." She said sharply.

"Is Boyko in?" I ask with a smile, she rolls her eyes at me.

"Andy," I hear him to my right standing outside his office. "I see some things never change, still harassing the rookies." I smirk at the rookie and turn towards him.

"Well something's do." I respond and let him see Jackson while I walk over to him.

"I guess they do." He looked extremely shocked to see I had a baby with me. We made it into his office and I sat down in his chair like I always do when I was in trouble or waiting for my dad. I lift Jackson so that he is standing on my knees and looking at me. He is very curious to the new environment.

"So who is this little fellow?" Boyko asks me.

"This is my son Jackson." I reply proudly. "He's about three and a half weeks old."

"Wow. Andy McNally with a baby, who would have thought?" he chuckles.

"Do you want to hold him?" Boyko nods and I hand Jackson over. He grabs Boyko's beard and I laugh quietly to myself at that. "So what's the deal with my father?"

"He hasn't left the Black Penny in weeks. The board has to discharge him, he got way too close and involved in a case, almost got his rookie killed." My eyes popped open, Rhys and Mark never told me that part. "I wanted to know if you could come down here and talk some sense into him. I wouldn't have asked you if I had known about Jackson though."

"No, it's okay. I haven't told anyone here about Jackson so there was no way you could have known, I'll drop Jackson off with one of my close buddy's and then I'll go see my dad." I suggest. Boyko hands Jackson back off to me. "I also just wanted to say that I am kidnapping one of your sops for the rest of today and tomorrow, I think I have a little bit of explaining to do."

"Alright, he really is a cute kid Andy." Boyko stated as I went to walk out his door.

"Thanks." I walk down to the locker rooms and do a quick search to see is Sam is here yet. I can't seem to find him but he is probably going to be on patrol for a couple more hours. I sneak into the locker room and grab a picture of Jackson out of my pocket and stuff it in the locker which I know to be Sam's. I make my way out of the station when my eye catches something or should I say someone.

**OOH CLIFFY... WHo DO you think it is?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

I have so spaced out lately, I thought that I had posted all of this story because I have written a lot of it but when I looked at the actually fanfic site I noticed there were only 15 chapters posted. So my gift to you and my apologies for forgetting I didn't update I am POSTING 3 CHAPTERS tonight...

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Jackson was gurgling on my shoulder as I walked into booking, civilians weren't supposed to be back here unless they were getting arrested.

"Miss, you can't be here, especially with a baby. There are a lot of dangerous people around." I heard a rookie say. I looked at him and gave him a glare, I noticed his name tag.

"Sharpe, I can be here if I want to be. I can take care of myself and my son thank you very much." I spat out angrily.

"What are you guys doing here?" I say as I see Mark and Rhys making their way into booking with handcuffs on.

"Andy! We got busted because we were disturbing the peace but I think this cop has it out for us. All we were doing was singing in a park." Rhys said. "Is that Jackson, he is so cute, he looks like his mother."

"The better question is what are you doing here?" Mark said after shooting Rhys a glare.

"I was called down here by Boyko to check on my father. You guys were supposed to be my babysitters now you had to go and get arrested, thanks guys." The rookie dropped his clipboard and the sudden noise cause Jackson to start crying.

I was rocking Jackson back and forth and I placed him over my shoulder so he was facing behind me and rubbed my hand soothingly on his back in circle. He wasn't letting up; I think all my stress was getting to him. I was bouncing him up and down still in the holding cells hallway; I was so into trying to get Jackson to stop crying that I didn't hear the door opening.

"Here, let me try to calm him down." I heard a voice say from behind me, and felt a hand on my back and it startled me. I whipped around and my eyes widened when I saw who it was. I don't think he noticed me right away, my hair has grown and all my piercings were gone and I was wearing barely any makeup. I looked up and his eyes met mine, I swear that I heard a faint 'Drea'. I should have known that after all this time I would feel the same feeling for him, everything was always intense between us. He was staring at me.

"McNally, we'll see you later, gotta head to juvie now." I heard Rhys say when the rookie was escorting him to the cells. Leaving Sam and I alone in booking.

"Bye." I responded to him while still looking at Sam.

Sam had a look on his face which I couldn't quite distinguish. It was like he was torn between many emotions. I think he finally made the connection between me and my friends and father; he was staring at me wide eyed. Then all of the sudden his eyes darted between me and Jackson. I swear if this situation wasn't so funny I would have busted out with laughter. I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my and Jackson saw Sam staring at him and stopped crying. Sam's head shot up to look at me and he gave me a little smile.

That was when I noticed Sam, he had grown out his hair a little longer and he had some scruff on his face. His eyes looked like he had aged 10 years and there was pain behind them, they looked tired. I felt bad knowing that I was the reason for all that pain.

"His name is Jackson." I told Sam. "He's your son." Sam froze, his gaze staying on Jackson and he hasn't said a word yet and I didn't want to pressure him.

"You want to hold him?" I asked when his eyes wouldn't leave Jackson during our moment of silence.

"I.. Um.. Yeah." He said. I handed Jackson over to him and couldn't help but smile at that picture, my son has finally met his father. Jackson lifted him palm up to Sam's face and I think I saw a tear fall out of his eyes. I reached my hand up and cupped his other cheek, I ran my thumb under his eye and wiped away his tear.

"I am so sorry Sam." I whispered.

**SPOV **

I know cops are supposed to be level headed and not have a bias opinion of someone but whenever I am patrolling and I see that two idiots Rhys and Mark I have to detain them. Some part of me hopes that they will tell me when Drea is. This started a couple months after she left, I saw them doing graffiti on a wall and I snapped. Now it seems my week isn't complete without arresting them. Today was no different.

I woke up and made my way to the station just like every other day. The morning started out with a gut feeling, I knew something was going to happen today. After parade I got into my car with one of the rookies whose name I haven't bothered to learn and we drove around. It was a quiet day which usually means trouble. It was at 11:45 when I saw Mark and Rhys in the park. I could see them singing on the top of their lungs. I parked my car and we went out to arrest them. Once they were in the car and back at the station, my gut feeling intensified. I knew something was going to happen soon. The rookie led them into booking and I started to walk in but then I realized I left my wallet in the car so I went back to get it.

I was probably only gone for a minute or so when I heard a baby crying coming from the booking room. That was strange especially since no civilians were allowed back there and none of the staff had babies. I walked through the door and say a baby crying on the top of its lungs, the rookie looked petrified, obviously having no idea what to do. I always had a soft spot for babies.

I went up towards the woman, "Here, let me try to calm him down." I said and placed my hand on her back. She turned around and her eyes widened, I think I startled her. I looked at her and couldn't help but think she was extremely familiar; she looked exactly like my Drea except this woman's hair was longer and she had no piercings. Our eyes met each other's and that was when I knew.

"Drea." I whispered under my breath.

"McNally, we'll see you later, gotta head to juvie now." I heard one of the kids I arrested say.

"Bye." she responded to him.

Everything was starting to click together. Drea, her last name was McNally, my TO Tommy McNally's daughter. Oh God. Rhys and Mark were the friends she was arrested for. I knew tommy had a daughter but he rarely referred to her by her name only by Andrea a couple times. It was then that I noticed she was holding a child. I kept looking back and forth between her and her son. I noticed how much they looked alike and that I think I could also see he had the same eyes as me. The baby stopped crying and I heard a giggle and knew it belonged to Drea. I looked up and gave her a smile.

"His name is Jackson." I heard her say to me. I couldn't quite believe it. "He's your son." I froze and stared at my son, Jackson.

"You want to hold him?" she asked me. I realized I haven't said anything but this is the biggest shock of my life, getting Drea back and finding out I have a son.

"I.. Um.. Yeah" I couldn't get out my answer. She handed him over to me, this was the best feeling in the world, holding my son for the first time. My son lifted his little tiny hand up to my face. I couldn't help but let a tear escape my eye. I was lost in my son's eyes. I felt a bigger hand cup my other cheek and knew she placed her hand there; she used her thumb to catch my fallen tears.

"I am so sorry Sam." I hear her whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

**APOV **

I think my apologizing brought him out of his thoughts and he finally realized that I left almost a year ago. I could see his face contort to anger. I was glad that I had talked to Boyko about him finishing early and taking the next day off.

"Sam, I know you are about to blow up but can we go over to your house so I can explain, please." I say as innocently as I can. "I got Boyko to give you the rest of the day off today and tomorrow, I hope you don't mind." I was unsure of myself. He looked between Jackson and me.

"Alright." He said defeated and handed Jackson back to me.

"So I'll meet you at your apartment, same place?" I ask.

"Yeah." He runs his hands through his hair.

Jackson had fallen asleep on the ride over the Sam's place, I grabbed the baby carrier that attached to the car seat and just kept him in there so I wouldn't wake him. I found the extra key Sam keeps hidden away and let myself in. I could tell Sam wasn't there yet. I sat down and Jackson was staring to get fussy. I looked at the clock and saw that it was his lunch time. I picked him up and lifted my shirt up to feed him and that was when Sam came in.

"Oh, hey." I stated slightly embarrassed. "He is hungry."

"I think he got your appetite Drea." Sam said with a smile.

"Andy. It's Andy now." I corrected him

"Andy." He repeated and came down to sit across from me. He turned on the TV and instead of looking at it he looked at me or more specifically Jackson feeding. I blushed under his gaze but I don't think he noticed. Jackson finished feeding and I burped him and he fell right back to sleep. Once I sat back down I knew things were just beginning.

"I don't know where to begin." I stated.

"How about the beginning," He suggested. "And no lies please." I nodded.

"My name is Andrea McNally, I go by Andy now, my father in Tommy McNally, your old Training Officer and my mother is a selfish bitch who left use about 5 years ago when I was 14 and I never talk about her anymore. I am 19 years old now. Back in October when you arrested me I think that was the first time I ever felt whole. You were a young eager rookie who played by the rules. After I was arrested Boyko wanted to talk to me, apparently him and my dad made a deal that nothing would go on my permanent record as long as I promised to go to the Police Academy after high school, so I agreed to it. The next week my dad was on this prison transport for a week and that was when um. You know." I said and nodded my head over to Jackson. "I had the week off of school because I was heading to an elite exchange program in Italy."

"Wow." He commented.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you I was going but as soon as I left I realized it was my biggest mistake of my life to leave you. I focused on my studies and I changed. I decided I wouldn't be Drea anymore but I was now Andy, an independent woman who followed the rules but still had a bad ass side." He laughed at that.

"So about three months into Italy I got the worst stomach bug so I went to the pharmacy to set out to get Pepto Bismol but this pharmacist kept insisting I was pregnant so I took a test. Three of them to be exact. I went to the doctor and she confirmed I was pregnant. I knew if I told you then It would break you. I called my dad and he was saying how broken his rookie was and I couldn't harm you anymore. So I ran away from my problems. When I was 20 weeks pregnant school was finished early in Italy and I moved to Ottawa, I didn't tell anyone except for Mark and Rhys. They helped me get everything ready for the baby. At 34 weeks I was in a grocery store and I went into labor, it was the scariest thing I ever did Sam, he was born premature but everything was okay with him. I wanted you to be there so bad." I explained to him, I was crying now.

"His name is Jackson Samuel Swarek McNally; he was born on June 10th at 6:30 in the afternoon. He was 18 inches long and weighed 6 pounds. He is the best thing that ever happened to me because no matter what I will always have a part of you with me." I say the last part quietly and I end up sobbing. Sam comes over and wraps his arms around me.

"Sh. Andy. It's okay." He rocks me back and forth.

"I …love you … Sam." I hiccup out. He kisses my head while I bury myself deeper into his arms.

"I love you too Andy McNally, you and Jackson are my life. I was never whole without you here." He said. I slowly start to calm down. After what felt like an hour I lean my head up.

"I am sorry; I got your shirt all wet." I say while fingering his shirt.

"It's okay." He placed his finger under my chin and lifts it up. "You are the mother of my child, you can cry over every one of my shirts if you want to." I stare into his eyes and lean forwards. He leans down and our lips meet for the first time in 9 months. I place my hand under his shirt when we hear the shrill cry of a baby.

"Life as a parent!" I say and get up to grab Jackson. I snuggle into Sam's arm and he brings me closer with Jackson in between us. My life is complete.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Sam and I had stayed up all night talking. We kept Jackson in our arms all night and kept talking. We were figuring out what we were going to do. We decided that I was going to move back down to Toronto. I wasn't happy in Ottawa and there wasn't anything keeping me there anymore anyways. We planned this coming weekend to drive to Ottawa and grab the rest of my stuff and bring it down. I was going to move into an apartment near Sam's so that when I finally go to the academy I could drop Jackson off and we were going to wait until Jackson was at least a year old because it takes 3 months to complete the academy. I didn't want to leave him behind while he was too young. While we were talking Jackson had smiled for the first time while Sam was tickling him under his chin. We finally fell asleep at 3 in the morning on the couch.

I woke up and noticed I was in an unfamiliar room. I was about to panic when I remembered I was at Sam's house, he must have carried me into bed while I was sleeping. I looked at the clock and saw it was 11:47. This was the longest I have ever slept in; Jackson always ends up waking me up early. I started to panic. I shot up in bed. Where was Jackson? I got up and walked to the kitchen. I stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. Sam was cooking pancakes and was talking to Jackson who was staring at him in his carrier. Sam was wearing a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. Sam had changed Jackson into a black and white plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. I slowly crept up behind Sam and wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my chin so it was resting on his shoulder. He turned around in my arms. We decided last night that we were going to start over and take things slow , we weren't ready for Jackson to have any siblings yet but that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy it. Sam reached down and grabbed my legs while I jumped up and wrapped them around his waist. My lips attacked his with a bruising power. Seeing him interact with our son seemed to have light a fire with in me, I am still a teenager after all. I started to smell something burning so I stopped kissing him.

"Sam." I kissed up to his ear and he moaned. "We need to take this slow." My body was contradicting me as my hops were grinding into his. I realized why I had stopped, "Your pancakes are burning."

Sam and I had a long talk about what we were going to do with my father. We agreed that he would come with me and we would have an intervention of sorts. It was going to be me and Sam and we were going to bring Jackson along and introduce him to his grandpa. Sam was carrying Jackson and we were walking into the Black Penny. It was 4 so it wasn't too busy in the bar. I walked up to my dad.

"Dad." I said. I sat beside him at the bar.

"Andrea, you grew, you look so different. How was Italy?" he asked me only slurring a little bit over his words.

"It was good. Dad, you need to come home. Stop drinking please. I want you to meet someone very important to me." I motioned Sam over.

"Swarek? I know who he is, my old rookie." My father said and stood up.

"Dad, this is our son Jackson." Sam came up behind me and handed Jackson over to me. "He needs his grandfather." Jackson cooed.

"Andy, he's beautiful." My father told me. "He looks just like you." We convinced my dad to leave the bar and we got him into a program. I was proud of him.

After we talked to my father Sam brought up the point that we would need to by baby stuff for his apartment. We weren't ready to live together and we wouldn't be one of those couples who are together only for their child, we want to go at our own pace and make sure Jackson doesn't get hurt. We drove to the local Toys' R' Us store and went in. There were walls upon walls of toys for kids; this would be my life for the next 18 years. Sam saw the Babies 'R' Us section and we walked over there. I think Sam was having a blast because the next thing you know he has two shopping carts full of baby items and clothes. Jackson is sleeping in front of Sam in the Baby Bjorn, I never knew a man could love shopping that much.

Today was the Monday after we had our baby supplies shopping excursion. Sam took his truck and I took my car and Jackson and we made our way to Ottawa to pack up my things. I had a week to week rent so there was no problem with that. We reached my apartment in 3 hours.

"So there is only one bedroom plus the nursery, the kitchen, living room and bathroom that needs to be packed up. I was thinking that we stay here tonight and then bring everything down tomorrow so that we have are rested." I said.

"Sounds good." He replied "Where is the nursery?" I pointed down the hallway and he placed Jackson down into his crib. He came out after 15 minutes and I had already finished packing up the kitchen. It was mostly baby bottles and Sippy cups for the future. I had used paper plates so I wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up after myself. I made my way into the living room. Sam was packing up the DVD's, I saw the Friends seasons and I grabbed one out of his hands. He stared at me.

"For old times' sake." I shrugged. I placed in a random DVD. We had it playing the background while we were packing. I noticed something on one of the shelves and went to go get it.

"Sam, I have something for you." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't think I would be giving it to you this soon but I am happy that I am." I handed the baby book to him and he opened it. I had written a letter and stuck it into the book and I could see he was reading it. I sat down next to him on the couch.

The note read:

_Sam, _

_I love you so much Sam. This is a book which follows our son. I haven't picked a name for him yet but the doctor told me it was a boy. I want you to have this book even if you never see it, it is still yours. I did the worst thing anyone could possibly do and that is keeping you away from your son. I hope when you read this letter it will be under good circumstances but if not it is because something has happened to me. I found out I was pregnant when I went away and I couldn't burden you or hurt you any more than I already have. I want you to take care of our son and give him all the love he deserves for the both of us. Tell him if I never see him anymore tell him I love him. _

_Andrea _

"Andy." He whispered out and grabbed my hand.

"I needed you to know in case I didn't make it or something happened to me. Go on look at the rest." I said. He opened through the book. The first page was the first sonogram taken of him, the other pages were filled with sonogram pictures and this I had done for the baby like shopped. There was even an entry about when Mark and Rhys came and set up the nursery. I filled out the rest of the book after he was born and I got pictures of him and me and his footprint was on the front next to his picture. Sam landed on the last page where there was the picture of us. He took it out and smiled at me.

"I remember this." He stated. "That was one of the best nights of my life." I smiled at him. "Thanks Andy." I nodded and he swept in for a kiss. We finished packing and went to bed in my bedroom; I didn't want him hurting his back on my couch. We slept in the same bed just holding each other. The next day we set out for our new lives in Toronto.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey sorry for the delay again... I have so many stories going at the same time and i tend to forget..

* * *

**Chapter 19 **

Sam would come by to my place every day after work to check on Jackson and me. Some days we would surprise him at his house. We have gotten to know each other the proper way. When Jackson was 4 months old I decided it would be nice to bring him to the precinct to surprise Sam for lunch one day.

I drove up to the station and see that Sam's unit car is here and so is his truck so he is here for sure. Jackson is staring at all the cop cars and he likes to point at them as they pass by. I think he knows that his father is a cop and drives one of those because whenever one passes by his eyes light up. I bet he will want to be a cop when he is older. W make it to the reception when an officer comes up to me.

"Hello, can I help you" He says presumptuously. I look down at his name. Callaghan. Sam told me about him and how he is a man whore who dates a new rookie every month. I wasn't surprised to hear that now especially since I see it firsthand.

"No, actually you can't." he turn away from him. "Jerry." I yell across the room and he looks up at me. I look at him and plead with my eyes for him to help me. Jerry is one of Sam's best friends; he comes over to his house a lot.

"McNally," Jerry exclaims as he walks over to us. My dad got reinstated on the force and now he is as feared as before. I could visibly see Callaghan freeze. "Is Luke here bothering you?"

"Only a bit."

"Jackson!" I hear Oliver Shaw belt out, Jackson's head shoots up looking for the person who called him. Oliver is Sam's other best friend, he loves to hold Jackson. Oliver came by and I handed Jackson over to him. Oliver cooed and Jackson spit up on him which cause Jerry and I to laugh.

"Hey Jerry, do you know where Sam is?" I ask.

"Yeah, he should be out soon. He had to tackle a subject down in a mud pit so he was taking a shower." Jerry replied.

"Is that your kid?" I heard Luke Callaghan ask me. I thought he left.

"Yeah." I replied.

"That's a little.. I mean.. Aren't you a little young to have a kid." He said. Wow this guy really knows how to lay it on. I wonder how he gets all these girls.

"I'm nineteen." I state.

"Andy." I hear my name being called and feel Sam's arm wind around my waist. He leans towards Jackson and gives him a kiss on the head. "What are you doing here?"

"Jackson wanted to see his father." I replied. "And I wanted to see mine." Luke was staring at me, he was realizing that Sam and I had a kid together and he was staring at me really creepily. I nudge Sam so he noticed.

"Hey Callaghan," he says. "Don't you have some detectives to annoy, beat it." Callaghan left while muttering something about him being a detective someday. Sam grabbed Jackson from Oliver's arms.

"Hey little man. Let's go see the pretty guns." Sam said.

"Don't shoot him Sam." I yell out after him. Sam waves his hand and chuckles. Oliver and Jerry go back to their desk to finish their paperwork. I walk to go see my dad when I run into Frank Best.

"Sorry." I say as our shoulders hit each other.

"No problem Andy. I would stay and chat but Boyko has me doing him some favors so I have to go." Best replied.

"No problem." I say but he is already gone, Sam says that Best is probably going to end up taking Boyko's job once he retires in a year or so. I walk over to my dad's desk and we talked.

Every Tuesday and Thursday now you would always find me and Jackson at the station. Everyone loved Jackson, he was like the District 15th child, everyone knew him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It has been 52 weeks since I had given birth to Jackson. We celebrated his first birthday. Life has pretty much settled down into a comfortable routine. Jackson has said his first word which was poop which caused us to laugh we would so be teasing him when he was older. But then after that he said dad which made Sam have the biggest smile on his face. He walked his first steps and laughed for the first time. He has even started to walk on his own but he can only do a couple steps before he falls onto hit butt, when he learned to crawl he was everywhere at the same time, it was hard to keep up with him.

Sam asked me to move in with him last month and now we live as a family in a new three bedroom apartment. We share the master bedroom while one was converted into a study for the both of us and one was Jackson's room. I couldn't imagine my life without my two boys.

Next week I am starting up at the Academy for 3 months. Sam has taken night shifts so that he can be with Jackson during the day and I could be with him during the night. These next few months were going to be really hard. I have spent the last couple months getting back into shape; I can now say that I weigh less than I did from before I was pregnant. If you look at me you would never be able to tell I had a child less than a year ago.

At the Police Academy, I became really good friends with a couple of people; Traci Nash, Chris Diaz and Dov Epstein. We were all pretty close. It was funny because Jerry Barber was one of our instructors. One of the exercises was exactly like the retraining one where the bed guy dresses up in a suit and you have to beat them down with a night stick. Jerry picked me to demonstrate so he got in the suit and I beat him. I think he was surprised but Sam was teaching me things.

At the monthly poker game that Sam holds at our house with Frank, Jerry and Oliver when they all talk about their jobs and life. I was with Jackson in his nursery putting him to bed. I came out and heard them talking about the new batch of rookies. I was interested in what they had to say.

"I think these rookies can go either way, there is this one kid who follows every single rule, he's like you were Sam." Jerry commented.

"Oh ha ha." Sam replied. "I play by my book now. I learned that is the way to do it, you got to have a little criminal in you in order to be a good cop."

"Well then I must be perfect for this job." I make myself known and sit go to sit on Sam's lap.

"I think Sam is a great cop, Diaz is probably going to need a couple of ass whooping from Frank and then he will realize that you can't do everything by the book." I smirk at Frank and grab a sip of beer from Sam's bottle. Oliver laughed at Frank. "You know I am psychic, I can just tell that Dov and Oliver will be perfect for each other, ehh Jerry."

"I actually agree with you there." Jerry said.

"I think you and Traci would be good partners." I say to Jerry and I can see his blush. I know that they have a fling going on but I promised Traci I wouldn't tell anyone. "Too bad you're going to be a detective." I notice the baby monitor in my hand and I lean forward to kiss Sam. The guys whistle.

"Are we going to play poker or watch our future rookie and Sam get it on?" Oliver commented.

"I'm all for the second one." Sam comments.

"Save it for when they leave," I whisper into his ear and get up to leave. "I'm going to head in for the night guy." I announce.

"0600 hours McNally." Jerry Barber orders.

"Yes Sir." I mock salute back at him. The guys go back to playing poker and drinking their beers. I flop face first on to the bed and fall asleep. I wake up hours later to the feel of someone kissing my neck. I twist my body around so I am lying on my back and I see Sam hovering right above me. We stare into each other's eyes and I know this is the right time. I lean up closer to him and capture his lips into a heated kiss. I push Sam up so that he is standing right beside the edge of the bed and I kneel on the bed so we are the same height. I grab him shirt and pull it over his head, our lips only detaching when the shirt comes between up. He does the same to me. I stand up on the bed and wrap my legs around him. He walks us over to the wall and pushes me up against it.

"Are you sure about this Andy?" he asks me and kissed my necks. I was going to have a hicky there tomorrow.

"Uh huh." I reply in a breathy moan, he moves us back over to the bed where we make love for the first time in almost 2 years. I have never felt more complete.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

Today is the day I have been waiting for, it is my first day as a Rookie in Toronto at the 15th division. Last night we all celebrated at the Black Penny. Gail Peck, Traci Nash, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz and I all are going to be working here. We were all excited to be together except for Gail Peck. Her whole family is cops and some of them are high up, she likes to slide her way through to get to the top. I don't want to be like that, I want everyone to know that I worked my way to get where I am going. While I was at the Police Academy I decided that I wouldn't tell them of my relationship with Sam while I was there. There were about to meet him anyways and undoubtedly my son also.

Sam and I have the same shifts all this week, we haven't decided what we want to do with Jackson but for now he is with my father on his day off. We drove separately to the station. I arrived 15 minutes before Sam and made my way to the locker room. It was weird, knowing I am in here this time to be on the opposite side of the law; I am no longer committing crimes but preventing them. I know that while I am a cop my B&E skills will come in handy on occasion. I meet up with Tracy and Gail in the locker room, though I may not be friends with Gail we are still in this together and should try and be civil. I change in to my uniform and attach my gun. At the Academy I was awarded with a sharp shooter award. I guess growing up with a cop really does help.

We made our way to the parade room. Boyko was standing at the front and all of the officers were sitting down leaving the front row for the rookies. I saw Shaw was sitting on the table and was talking to Noelle Williams, I couldn't see Sam anywhere. Boyko cleared his throat.

"Alright Officers, Today we welcome our newest rookie's; Tracy Nash, Gail Peck, Dov Epstein, Chris Diaz and Andy McNally. Each rookie will be assigned to a training officer, you are to do what they say and learn from what they have to teach you. Alright. assignment; Williams you have Nash, Best with Epstein, Swarek and Peck, Shaw you have McNally and Diaz you are the lucky rookie to start with booking. Alright People, Serve, Protect and don't screw up." Boyko finished and everyone started to go out of the room. I went to find Oliver so we could go to the car. I was really excited especially to get Shaw and my TO today. We made our way to the car and I placed the bag in the backseat and went to go sit in the front seat.

"Where do you think you're going McNally?" Shaw asked me.

"The front seat." I replied confused.

"No, no. come on." He waved his hand to I would come to the driver's seat.

"Seriously." I was shocked, Oliver never let anyone drive his car especially a rookie. "Awesome."

"Come on McNally before I regret it." I walked over to the front seat and saw Sam coming out of the building with ail behind him. She was talking and he was nodding along absentmindedly. He looked extremely bored; he caught my gaze and mouthed 'help me'. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders then got into the car. I started the car and made my way out for my first patrol.

"Whoa there Andy, slow it down, you don't want to kill me on the first day now would you?"

The day had passed really quickly. We didn't have any major calls only one for vandalism and we caught the guy and sent him to Chris in booking.

I made my way to the locker room to get changed back into my civvies. I hear Traci and Gail come in.

"I am telling you, he is the hottest TO I have ever seen." Gail said.

"I have to agree with you there Gail." Traci replied.

"I think I am so going to go for him tonight at the Black Penny."

"Who are we talking about?" I ask

"Swarek of course, I spent the day with him and boy is he hot." Gail responded.

"Oh." I said quietly, I knew Gail was so not Sam's type but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Anyways, I heard he had a kid or something, apparently the mom just up and left them. I saw a picture of him in Swarek's wallet when we stopped for lunch."

"Did Swarek tell you that?" I asked.

"No but it's really obvious, when I asked about the kid he was fine with it but the minute I asked about the mother he got all defensive." Gail said. "Anyways, I've got some seducing to do tonight; I have to go get ready." I cannot believe Gail just said that, I knew she was a bitch but I was fuming with anger, I wanted to go across the room and punch her until she blacked out but I refrained.

"Wow she really is a piece of work." Traci commented and I laughed along with her. I was glad that Traci and I were friends.

I made my way to my father's house right after my shift to pick up Jackson. I was exhausted from the day so I drove straight back home. Sam was in the kitchen making us dinner. I placed Jackson on the floor and he walked off over to his play area. I went over to Sam and I think he saw that I needed him, he same and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Andy."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 **

Sam and I stayed at our house all night; we just watched TV and didn't feel like going out to the Penny, so we stayed home and played with Jackson.

"So how was your day baby?" Sam asked me as we were sitting on the couch after we put Jackson down for the night.

"It was good; Oliver let me drive the squad car. We booked a guy for vandalism." I responded. "How was your day with Peck?"

"Oh my God, don't get me started on her." Sam stated.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about her." I got up to the kitchen and grabbed us a couple of beers, I opened them in the kitchen and then bring them over to the couch where I sat again but this time in Sam's lap. I chugged my beer and then leaned over. "So tell me did she make you feel this good?" I asked as I bent over and started nibbling on his ear. I leaned back to slide off my shirt and was lift sitting on him in only my jeans and bra. I grabbed his beer and placed it on the table next to us.

"Nowhere near baby, only you can do this to me." Sam replied and bucked his hips into me. I leaned down and caught his lips between mine. I lowered my hands and took off his shirt; we spent the next couple of hours appreciating each other in many different ways.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Jackson's cries. I opened my eyes and realized that we were on the carpet in the living room, the TV was still on and Sam was dead asleep. Poor guy, I think I tired him out last night. I look at the clock and see it is 7: 00 in the morning. I stand up and grab Sam's shirt to put on, I walk into Jackson's room.

"Hey little man." I cooed at him, he was standing up in his crib and holding on to the edge. As soon as he heard me talk he started to laugh and held his arms out to me to pick him up. I grabbed him and twirled him in the air where he laughed even more, I walked him over to the changing table and changed him into a new diaper and a onesies that was white and had black sleeves, there was a tattooed heart in the middle that said MOM. I grabbed a pair of his baby jeans and a gray jacket and put them on him. I walked out of the room and saw that Sam was still sleeping.

"Hey Jackson, you want to go wake up daddy?" I asked and he smiled. I placed Jackson on the round and he crawled straight for Sam. He crawled onto Sam's stomach.

"Daadaa." Jackson said and I could see Sam start to wake. Jackson was still on him and Sam shot up and grabbed Jackson and started tickling him, Jackson was laughing hard, and I loved his baby laugh.

"Good Morning Officer Swarek." I stated, he looked up at me and I saw his eyes dilate. He reached up and grabbed my arm to pull me down beside him.

"Morning McNally." He said. His hair was unruly and even though he just woke up he looked incredibly sexy.

"I have to get ready for work Sam." I said while getting up, "You got Jackson?" He nodded. 30 minutes later I came out of the bathroom all ready to head to work. I saw Sam was dressed and in the kitchen feeding Jackson.

"Your dad called," Sam said. "He has got the stomach bug that has been going around so he can't take care of Jackson for a couple days."

"Ok. So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well I called Boyko and he gave me the day off today to watch Jackson and said it was okay if we bring Jackson in, he said he would watch him while we go out. You should go on so you aren't late." He added.

"That sounds great, thanks for arranging that Sam." I said. I grabbed the coffee Sam made and kissed Jackson on the head and Sam on the lips.

Once at the station I changed into my uniform and got ready for the day, I was right on time as I walked into the parade room. I sat down beside Traci and she was filling me in on last night's events. She told me that she went to the Penny for an hour and Peck was apparently waiting for Swarek the whole time and making a fool out of herself when she went to the TO's table. Boyko walked in to hand out our assignments for the day.

"Peck with Williams, Nash with Best, McNally with Detective Barber, Epstein with Shaw and Diaz once again you are in booking."


End file.
